I Dont Wanna Know
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: frailty thy name is Ryan and I am in love. Relationship’s are not always fine and dandy. a pretty good Troy and Ryan fic albit it is Dark. R&R. Rated M for Violence and Abuse


1

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM

Summery: no one knew this secret, no one was supposed to know what HE had done to him. And when he return's he still love's him.

Warning: a dark Troy and Ryan fic. Dark Troy and victim/helpless/hopeless Ryan. It is based on certain abusive relationship's. one that people stay in willingly I never understood but well her is one I wrote cause well it was there.

* * *

** "I Don't Wanna Know"**

he didn't want to believe what was happening he just wanted it to be a dream or something other than what was happening.

"Why are you crying Ry, didn't want this from the way you stared and acted I figured you would. I mean I didn't break up with Gabby for no reason." the cruel voice of Troy Bolton echoed in his ear's.

Ryan just kept his eye's closed cause when it was all said and done he would still love him.

_**I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know**_

Ryan sighed as he read over the letter Troy had sent him and than heard what he sent to Gabby and sighed. He went off to be by himself and sat by the water of the pool and cried under the moonlight of the Sky unaware of the pair of icy blue eye's staring at him with a manic possessive flame as he sat there.

_**Your eyes were covered in sunglasses  
When they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you  
You didn't seem to mind  
The awkward ways we meet**_

Ryan had met Troy when he was little he was busy playing when he had bumped into Troy who was holding his new pair of power ranger sunglasses, they had exchanged a very brief hello's and sorry's before Ryan ran off, he wasn't really the kind of kid who socialized. That was Sharpay's job. Beside's Ryan was uncomfortable with the way Troy had just looked at him. Of course he didn't see that Troy had continued watching the boy he swore was an angel.

_**First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know**_

Ryan remembered the first time Troy had shown his true color's. he was walking home from the movies after a date when Troy had come from no where and had pushed him into a wall and started yelling and telling Ryan how belonged to him and if that bastard touched Ryan or anyone touched him he would kill them. Ryan was panting in fear as he saw the insane logic in Troy's eye's the possessive inferno that was numbing him with so much fear he almost fainted from fright.

_**I never cared how i dressed before  
But i cared that night  
Anticipation ran through my bones  
And my clothes never fit right  
I can't wait 'til we meet again**_

Troy watched intently, yet slyly so he wouldn't get caught , as Ryan picked himself up and walk off with Chad who had saw the lonely boy and went to cheer him up. Troy felt his chest tighten in anger as Chad put his hand on Ryan's shoulder in comfort and led him away talking and trying to find out what was wrong.

"Umm I'll be right back guy's." Troy said with a tight jaw and tense muscle's as he walked in the direction of Chad and Ryan. Chad may be his Friend but not even he was allowed to touch Ryan. He had broke it off with gabby and he would be damned if anybody tried to take Ryan from him. Ryan was his ever since that day in the Park when he bumped into him, on purpose of course but still, Ryan was his.

_**First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know**_

Ryan froze and jumped away from Chad who had a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him and get him to tell him what happened when he saw Troy he knew the sign's of Troy when someone touched him and he knew he was gonna explode.

"Ryan calm down it only Troy" Chad said putting his hand on Ryan again hoping to comfort the distressed boy.

Ryan looked at Troy who was breathing heavy and looking with unblinking eye's. Chad who saw this laughed and rubbed Ryan's hair. Ryan looked at Troy and sure enough Troy was staring at the ceiling when he finally called out.

"Ryan come on let's go." Troy said tensely to Ryan. "I don't wanna lock you out and im tired so let's go" he said to his supposed room mate.

Ryan nodded and went with Troy when they were out of public eye Troy grabbed Ryan by the nap of his neck and led his to the car fuming in rage.

_**Framed pictures start to be put on the walls  
Constant visits while im out on the road  
Its hard to leave sometimes  
But you know where i lay my head at night**_

that night was a horrible night for Ryan Troy had beat him good yelling about how he was leaving him and how he would not allow it. Ryan had Broken his arm and had to go to the hospital. Troy of course was horrified as Ryan just lay un-conscience there on the bed. When Ryan woke it was to Troy who had told him the story to tell. When he went home there were picture's up and when he looked at Troy he saw the sorry look. Troy had Explained how he was getting help and stuff.

"I remembered what you had said to me about how even though I do all those thing's you will always lay your head next to mine, but when you were in the hospital your head was not next to mine and I thought you were gonna die because of the punctured lung." Troy said, he was in tear's as he apologized incessantly to Ryan.

Ryan spent the next month's being spoiled and pampered even after he tried to tell Troy it was making him feel uncomfortable. And so on it went until Troy had proposed. Troy had been acting better but the unlogical jealousy and possessive nature was incurable as it was a trauma and past thing for Troy. But they weren't that bad sometime's yea but Troy would be broken later.

_**First comes heavy breathing  
Staring at the ceiling  
What will happen next  
I don't wanna know**_

that was 2 year's ago and Ryan had to admit being married to a basketball star was fun. They had surrogated to kid's Ryan using Gabby and Troy using Sharpay as Surrogates. Sharpay had triplet's so she kept one for her own. Ryan was quite happy with his family even Troy who still had his bout's now and than. The worst one Troy had ever had was with Chad who made a joke and Troy flipped everyone was shocked when Troy's doctor had told them and when they all suggested Ryan leave Troy went ballistic again getting violent with anyone who threatened to take what belonged to him.

Ryan smiled as he stared at the ceiling while lying on the bed. After that Everyone did there best to help Troy. Troy's dad having been the cause of Troy's possessive problem because of the whole basketball thing or whatever had been torn and helped as best he could but it didn't help really. Troy and him had a falling out for awhile but thing's were looking up.

Ryan sighed as he eyed the fading bruise on his upper arm, well as good as they'll get with a crazy possessive husband, but he loved him and it technically wasn't Troy's fault. Troy still got violent if he forgot to take his medication but the kid's were okay and they didn't know a thing just that daddy loved them to the point where he beats up the principle for making a comment at one of them. Ryan smiled Troy was getting much better though and his recovery wont be that long now.

"Oh Ryan." Came Troy's sing song voice. "Im home and the kid's are getting ready for out Vacation in Norway so move your dancer/actor shaped booty and let's get going." Troy said in pure jest. Ryan laughed and nodded. Yup thing's were definitely going to be better now.

As they went to the door they were shocked to see Kelsi at the door bruised with Jason supporting her his little son holding her baby.

"What happened?" Troy asked in shock.

"Her good for nothing drunk of a husband that's what happened." Jason spat who was sporting a swollen black and blue eye.

Ryan looked at Troy and saw the look of self loathing and than resolve. Troy had shaped good now it was time to call the gang and solve another problem.

_**I don't wanna know**_

End:

that was the result of listening to music while being bored and the random thought of relationship's came into mind. Im actually sad that I did that to Kelsi and Ryan and Troy but I have read some where Troy is abusive so I mean really. You saw how he got when gabby and Ryan was dancing. Well my brain is one of those odd one's like Stephen king.


End file.
